


Temptation

by jossujb



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Incest, Knifeplay, M/M, Seduction, Sibling Incest, Temptation, only partly resolved sexual tension, ricest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jossujb/pseuds/jossujb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori is a proper and good dwarf, but Nori thinks he has potential to be something else than a good student, if he wanted to be. It's tempting thought for a shy, kind person like Ori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> English is not first language, so you kind of have to forgive my mistakes if you're planning on enjoying this piece, as I had no beta-reader either. Mostly because I have no friends, but I do admit that I used only a little effort to try to find somebody. What can I say, I'm lazy.

Nori was a difficult one, a troublemaker to the core and the kind of crook Dori wouldn't have allowed around his baby brother if they hadn’t been family. But he wasn't evil, nor _bad_ per se. Thieves come in different shapes and some of them, like Nori, had principles and certain honour, just like you would expect from a master of any other craft. Ori had spent all his life with books, but he did indeed know a thing or two about thieves just from observing his brother.  

Dori wouldn’t understand the difference between a proper burglar and a dirty mugger, but there was one, and for Nori to break his rules meant breaking his honour. Dwarves take their honour seriously, even if they weren’t understood. Ori wasn't sure what those rules were exactly, but he knew that Nori wouldn't, let say, kill anyone to rob them, nor even hurt anyone – unless they were to hurt him first. 

"Quick hands, my brother, and quicker feet alone won't make a good thief. One have to have smarts my dear, intelligence. A head like yours, as a matter of fact", Nori said, he’s said it countless times when Dori hasn’t been around to stop him from corrupting the young. Ori always found himself more pleased with Nori’s slightly seductive and deconstructive praise than any other good remarks he got from master Balin or any other respectable dwarf. Dori often loomed over them and gave disapproving looks if Nori ever tried to talk to their littlest sibling alone.  

 _“You put things in his head!”_ Dori would say, he’d think Nori was trying weasel his way under Ori’s skin and tempt him with a promise of wicked goods that could follow, if he dropped his planned respectful life to become something stranger. That’s what Dori fears, because he loves Ori dearly, and a vagabonds life is filled with brutal hazards. 

Dori is right when he’s worried though. Precisely.  

"I couldn't, I'd be too nervous to even venture a thought..." Ori's cheeks turned red when Nori just smiled and touched him in the slightest of ways. Good thing that Dori _wasn’t_ there, because Nori’s intentions were anything but good. 

 "Oh but you are thinking about it! I can see the curiosity in your eyes. You'd make a great little burglar if you wanted to be one", Nori claimed, easily, twitching and poking his fingers up and down Ori’s woollen scarf. Ori's cheeks were so hot and when they look at each other it feels, for a moment, like they're going to kiss. But Ori pulled away just when his brother’s breath begun to itch his lips. 

"I'm well content with my books, Nori”, Ori said, quite coldly, or perhaps disappointed that Nori didn’t take the kiss anyway. Nori just chuckles, doesn’t Ori know that kisses are amongst those things you _don’t_ steal without being a kin to the lowest of spirit breakers?  If you steal a wallet, that low, but if you take a body without a permission it’s not even on the scale. 

"So you say Ori... do you really like your studies or are they something Dori has insisted upon you? You're almost of age, you don't haveto let him boss you around like a little dwarfling.” 

"Dori doesn't boss me! He just doesn't want I become -" 

"Like me I presume?"  

Ori doesn't want to say yes, but they both know Nori's not all around well respected dwarf and Dori's heart would break if Ori would decide to give up an apprenticeship that has cost nearly everything they can afford, especially when Ori has talent and more to become a really good scribe. A position like that, maybe in a royal house, could pay a hundred times the money spent on a good education. 

Sure writing isn't the most traditional choice for a typical dwarf, but good scribes are always needed. Key to success is to use all talents one has to acchieve the best possible advance. Ori was more patient than his peers, he was kind and worked hard. Nobody, not even a half-minded fool would stand to see him become like Nori, and waste away all that could be. 

But Ori doesn't want to say any of that, as he loves Nori, loves him very much, and it would hurt to say he’s no good against his face.  

"Don't be so coy now, we both know Dori and I don't see eye to eye on many things. Not on my businesses anyway", Nori said as if he's been reading his brother's mind all along. 

"You're a _la_ wbreaker Nori", Ori sighs, looking down on his lap rather than Nori's bright tingley eyes. Nori doesn't take a notice, there’s not a hint off awkwardness in him. No, he leans only forward. 

"And I'm a damn _good_ lawbreaker, my dear", he whispers. His lips are so close to Ori's ear, they almost brush against and it itches, _itches_ , and Dori could walk in and see them tangled in this inappropriate half-embrace... _oh_ but he can’t, Ori _can't_ force himself to push Nori away. He likes whispers in his ears. 

"Nori..." Ori sighs, with a tempted pleasure in it, as the blood rushes trough his body.  Nori only breaths. He smells his brother’s hair and laughs when he pushes his tangible hands against the light violet fabric of his brother’s tunic.  

This is not how _brothers_ are, but they’re not like lovers either, because all of this is forbidden. 

”Give me a challenge, I'll prove I’m good", said Nori between two kisses on the neck, but still avoiding the main prize.

 "Please..." Ori cried and tried to prompt a touch himself, but apparently Nori enjoyed squirming... as long as it was willing, but impatient. 

"Just try me”, he smirked and Ori had no clue what he meant or hoe he should’ve reacted, but he squeezed on tighter trying to think up something, which would make his brother to kiss him well on the lips. 

"What... what would you do if someone attacked you? Stealing is dangerous, but stealing from dwarves is, as you know, madness”, he said finally, not knowing if it was a right topic or not. Nori’s eyes sparked though.

 "Ha! Might be for a novice, but not for an expert! See, dwarves are brave and headstrong, but not many of us are quick minded. Not like we are, you and me." 

"M-me?"

 At the moment Ori didn’t feel so smart, nor did his mind seem to be sharp at all. Where were those quick-witted anecdotes, he had memorized from his favourite pieces of literature? Had he studied for nothing, because he couldn’t speak now, when you should have said something to prove he wasn't anything less than what Nori said he was... but was he in reality just dumb or did Nori’s heartbeat turn him into a fool?  

"You, you my sweet, you! You act so shy and Dori keeps you from talking much, but you never stop observing. Your fingers are quick and you waste them for _knitting_ , when you could be the best pickpocket on Middle-Earth!" Nori exclaimed with a very serious sort of power Ori had never heard him using before. Right at that moment Ori could see himself doing all those things that Nori tempted him to do. But he also saw jails and prisons too. He didn't want to be be battered and bruised, like Nori often was. 

"I'm scared Nori”, Ori said quickly, because he was, he really was. 

"Of the stupid people you could easily outwit? You could learn how to vanish without a trace... or you could carry a knife like mine”, Nori kind of chuckled, but it sounded darker than his usual one.

 "Kn- kn - knife?" Ori trembled and was startled when the said knife was suddenly under his chin. He knew that Nori wouldn’t eeven dream of hurting him, he's never even spanked him like Dori has. Still the knife disturbed him a lot.

 "Just a little thing.... not much of a blade but sharp... oh so sharp..." Nori whispered and with a smallest push made it prickle the skin under his brother’s chin. 

"Oi!" 

"You can cut their throats, if they offend you first Ori. If anyone tries to break you, you can run their blood. It’s justified, when you're better than them”, Nori continued darker than ever before. Ori had thought his brother was an honoured thief, one with principles, but what if Nori was a killer? Could it be? At least he looked like he was tempted to push further but didn't and Ori couldn't say if it was serious curiosity and if he should be much more afraid than he was.

 "Have you... killed many?" Ori asked very, very carefully, not knowing the answer he would get. 

"Me?" Nori huffed and lowered his weapon. Like he had snapped out of a little daydream

 "Do you really... slit throats?" Ori asked again when the grip loosened and just followed his brother casually putting the little knife away. Well tucked inside his many pocket and layers. 

 "Hm. Maybe”, Nori shrugged and, quite surprisingly, winked his eye. Suddenly all the fear just melted away and Ori begun to laugh uncontrollably. 

“You’re lying! You’re a liar! And here I almost believed you’re a cutthroat", he giggled as the earlier shock pored out of him. He shoud've guessed Nori was just pulling his leg. Of course he's not a killer, that's absurd, he's probably never even been around somebody deadly dangerous to get in a mortal combat. Fistfights sure. Barfight, certainly. A murder? Surely not. He was just enjoying the fearful tension, just like telling a ghot story to a naive little brother used to be funny. 

He wouldn't have done it even if he hadn't snapped awake now would he? 

What a blurred line. And Ori still wanted a kiss! After all, he thought he'd deserve at least that for getting so frightened. Nobody should be so good at making others kind uneased and waiting for resolution Nori never really wanted to give. Because that's what he is, a stealer of your attention.

 Eventually Ori got what he wanted too – briefly, and not all that deep or spectacular, but a kiss nonetheless. It felt like a small victory over Nori, even if it wasn't. 

“Didn’t I say, you’re a bright one?” Nori smirked and smiling was all that they could do.

 

**FIN**

 


End file.
